Genesis
by EmMett WemMett
Summary: Edward is the new member of the school band Genesis. Bella is popular pretty. Will dancing bring the two together?
1. Chapter 1

**please R&R. U KNOW U WANT TO: by the way u can review on any of my stories even if u don't have an account. k thnx**

**jennifer chen**

**Genesis**

'Hurry up Bella!" We're going to be late!" my friend Angela screeched up the stairs.

"Chill Ang, I'll be down in a sec. Anyway, the dance doesn't even start till seven, so quit yelling at me!"

It was the day of the pre-term dance. Everyone had been psyched up about it for the whole of last year, when the idea was first proposed by our new gym teacher, Mr Tennor. Personally, I didn't see the point. A dance on the Friday before the beginning of term. What was the point in that?

It turned out that nobody agreed with me. But still.

"Bella!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" I shouted back. I looked in the mirror one last time. My hair had been straightened and I had a small butterfly clip holing up one side of my straightened hair. I was wearing a deep blue dress that came down to my ankles and death traps on my feet. Yes, that's right, three inch heels!

I sighed heavily and made my way slowly downstairs, careful to keep hold of the banister in case I tripped.

"There you are!" said Angela when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Well, hurry up and say bye to Charlie. I'll meet you in the car." And with that she was gone.

I walked into the lounge, to see my dad, Charlie, sitting on the sofa, watching football.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go to the dance now, okay?" I asked nervously. Part of me was hoping he'd say no- but no such luck.

"Okay honey. Don't be back too late," he said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

I sighed and walked out of the house. It was going to be a long night.

We reached the school dead on seven. The hall was already booming with people, some of which didn't even go to our school. Great, there were _guests_ allowed.

"Come on," Angela dragged me to the entrance. There we met Jessica, another friend of mine.

"Hey guys!" She called, waving us over. "The school band, Genesis is going to introduce its newest member tonight." Trust Jessica to have all the gossip already. "Anyway, let's go by the dance floor." She led us into the middle of the crowd.

After about five minutes, she went off to dance with some guy called Tyler.

"Ang, this is _so_ boring," I said unhappily, picking at my dress.

"Oh, quit complaining. You've only been here ten minutes," she said.

"Honestly, way to go on the supportive side." I laughed. She sniffed.

"Well, if you're going to act like this then I'm sorry but I cannot be supportive."

I grinned. Only Angela could have cheered me up so quickly.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind me. I spun round. "Would you like to dance?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he serious? Dance. With me. Judging by the looks of him, he could dance with any girl in the room. Now I mention it, they all seemed to be wishing just that. I stared right into his deep, green eyes and nodded once.

He grinned and led me onto the dance floor.

"I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," I mumbled. He smiled down at me. Just then the music changed. A waltz. Who plays a waltz at a high-school dance? Well, my school, it seemed.

We began our waltz. His was quite good. Actually, that was an understatement. He was brilliant. I looked up at him surprised.

"My mother," he said smiling. How on earth did he know what I was thinking? "She taught me. Said it was useful to know. Anyway, how about you? You dance very well too." I blushed slightly.

"Same as," I grinned. "It's always the mothers eh?" He laughed. "So," I said changing the subject, "How come you're here. You don't go to this school so you're either one of two things- somebody's guest or the new Genesis band member. However, if you were somebody's guest, you wouldn't be dancing with me… and Jess would have told me. So, you must be the new band member." He looked surprised for a moment, then he grinned.

"Quite the Sherlock, aren't we. Well, you're right about the part in the band, but I am now officially, a student at this school."

"Really," I said in mock horror. "It seems I'll have my work cut out then."

"Indeed," he chuckled.

Suddenly a voice rang out over the hall. We both turned to face the stage,

"Well, boys and girls, it seems that the best dancing pair in this hall has already been decided. Would the following two please come up on stage: Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

I could have died of embarrassment.

Edward and I walked up onto the stage together, me hoping that the floor would hurry up and swallow me.

Everyone clapped and the rest of the band, genesis, came up onto the stage to join us.

"Hey," began Tommy, the drummer, "As most of you have probably guessed, Edward here, is our new band member!" he clapped Edward on the back and we all made to walk off the stage.

"One minute," a voice rang over our heads. "Just one last thing. Edward and Bella must dance at least five more times this evening- including the last dance and our solo dance now. Everybody, would you please clear the dance floor!"

We walked off stage, and back onto the floor. The music blared on again.

All I could think was oh no- what had I gotten myself into?


	2. so sorry

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I have an AN so early in the story, but I won't be able to update for seven weeks or so!!**

**Can u guys plze plze review, and if I get over 100, or so, I'll find a way to update sooner! btw anyone can review, even if u don't have an account )**

**Plze read my other stories! They're on my profile. Luv ya all 4 reading, reviewing, and putting my stories on an alert.**

**I'm rly rly sorry!**

**Jennifer Chen**


	3. Chapter 2 and 3 get back to normal

**sorry i haven't updated in ages. Hope you guys like...**

Chapter 2

The next dance went surprisingly well. Everyone was staring at us, as though transfixed, but weirdly enough, I didn't actually care. Edward laughed at me as I watched the faces of the people around the room.

"Entranced, aren't they?" he grinned.

"Mmm," I agreed, looking up at him. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"What do you mean?" he grinned, and I knew he was playing dumb.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," I said, glaring pointedly at him.

"Do I?" he smiled, transfixing me for a split-second.

"Yes. You do," I said, trying to give him evils.

"Well then, I'm obviously a very clever boy."

"It's not rocket science. Although, I suppose rocket science isn't very hard, so that is a pretty rubbish example." I was waffling. Badly.

"I know," he laughed. "The only complicated thing about rocket science is the pressure needed to launch the thing. The rest is pretty simple." I gawked at him. Hot _and _clever? Where the heck did I come in? "I sound really geeky, don't I?" he said worriedly.

"It's okay to know things. Just don't waffle like me, and you'll be fine," I smiled up at him.

"But waffling's awfully fun," he pouted.

"Maybe, but it doesn't tend to get you anywhere," I shrugged.

"Do you think my waffling's bad?" he asked sincerely.

"No…" I said, dragging the word out over a few syllables.

"Then waffling does get you somewhere," he said. I stared up at him. What was he implying? _What was he implying? _

Just then, the song came to a close and all the girls in the room, bar Angela who had made a b-line for Ben Cheeny, crowded around Edward and me.

"Look who's Mr Popular," I grinned, letting go of his hands and backing away slightly. He groaned pointedly. "Good luck," I said, before turning around and cutting my way through the gaggle of girls around us. I never realised quite how many girls were at this school until that moment.

"We've still go another four dances!" Edward called after me. I turned around to look at him once more, but my view was already blocked by a really tall girl in the year below me.

"Thank God I got out of there," I sighed to Angela a couple of dances later.

"Talk about molesting," she said seriously.

"So, how'd things go with you and Ben?" I asked pointedly.

"They went fine," she said, blushing.

"Good, so, when you seeing him again," I probed.

"He…" she began, blushing even harder. "He asked me for the last dance of the evening."

"Wow!" I squealed. "That's so sweet. He's got to like you."

"I hope so. I like him," Ang said, misty eyed. I passed her a napkin and she wiped her eyes carefully.

"Let's not forget your last dance," she beamed, placing the napkin on a table. "Edward Cullen I believe."

"Yeah," I sighed. "That's if I can even get close to him again."

"You will!" Angela assured me. "He'll make sure you do." We laughed together. The dance was going much better than I'd expected.

The last dance was great, and yes, we did get our three other dances. I looked up at Angela and Ben on the other side of the room, swaying in time with the music, massive smiles on both of their faces. They looked so good together, so happy.

As the last dance drew to an end, Edward leant forward and whispered in my ear:

"Tonight was really fun, despite the…er…crowd," I laughed. "But, there's one last thing," he said turning toward the stage and catching Tommy's eye. "Our performance of Genesis!" he shouted.

He ran onto the stage, causing everyone to turn and face the band who had now assembled; Tommy on drums, Alex on bass and Jacob on lead guitar. Two girls brought out a keyboard and placed it in front of Edward. He played keyboard. What _didn't _the guy do?

The music began, raring out. And then he began to sing:

The nights playing up, again, and someone's there,  
The room is getting colder now  
The light swings again, and I'm scared, cause someone's there,  
Stop messing with my mind cause now I'm

Trapped in your world where you're burning in my eyes,  
You're like a shadow that never hides

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It won't let me go  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again

Go, go  
It won't let me,  
Go, go  
It won't let me

I'm stuck against the wall, I can't make a move,  
My heartbeat stops  
And I'm scared of this time cause I can't make a line,  
Say it once again, and it just proves to be difficult  
I'm feeling nervous, but it's nothing that I cannot do,  
I'm stuck in a dimension where it's hard to breathe, and it's still true,  
I'm losing my mind, I'm falling, someone help me, what can I do

Trapped in your world where you're burning in my eyes,  
You're like a shadow that never hides

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It won't let me go  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It won't let me go  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone

I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It won't let me go  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again

I gawked up at the stage. They were AMAZING! Sure, they'd been good before, but now…now was something different.

Edward came up to me at the end of the song.

"You like?" he asked.

"Like? It was fantastic!" I said enthusiastically.

"Glad you liked it," Alex said, coming up to us. "by the way, did we get any biology homework?"

"Just to finish off the exercise, I think," I shook my head. "I finished it off in the lesson though."

"Great! Can I copy you then!" Alex enthused.

"Alex Martin!" a deep male voice carried through the dance floor. "What did you just say?" it was out biology teacher himself, Mr Benson.

"I said, could she give me help on the exercise as I don't fully understand it," Alex tried.

"You're a terrible liar," Mr Benson said, looking down at us. "But, if you're having trouble, I can always give you extra help…say Monday morning 8 o'clock?"

"No. No. No," he said quickly. "It's okay. I think I get it now."

"Oh but I insist," Mr Benson continued. "I wouldn't want you to get behind."

"Yes, but you also wouldn't want me to get in front," Alex counteracted. I bit my cheeks to stop myself from laughing.

"There is nothing wrong with being in front. Bella's in front and I don't see it giving her any problems." He looked at me.

"No, but I do have the band and we've just played that awesome song." He began singing a bad rendition of the song.

"That's quite enough," Mr Benson said, cutting him short. "I won't punish you, after all, it is the school dance…"

"YES!" Alex enthused, hi-fiving Jacob.

"However, I expect that homework to be done by next lesson." Alex's face dropped and then beamed again. Mr Benson strode off to talk to some girls about something.

"Nice save," Edward smiled at Alex.

"Well, they are my speciality."

"Stop bragging," I said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yeah, can I copy your work though," Alex whispered.

"You scumbag!" Tommy laughed.

"That is his speciality," Jacob mocked.

"Shut up!" Alex raised his hands in the air. "Seriously Bells, can i?"

"No!" I said, stepping back. He pouted.

"Look," I said seriously, "There's no problem with being ahead, is there? Just do the work for once!"

"Okay fine! I'll do the homework, but you've got to come to Lisa's party. That a deal?" I groaned. Lisa was his seven year old sister who absolutely adored me. Every time I went round she would attach herself to me, literally. It was her seventh birthday next Saturday and Alex had been trying to get me to go for the past fortnight.

"I'll think about it, okay," I sighed. "And if I go, all of you are coming with me." I looked around at Alex, Tommy, Jacob and Edward.

"Deal!" Alex shouted triumphantly.

"Might as well," the others shrugged.

"See you guys on Monday," I said, as Angela came up to me.

"Yeah, see you Monday," Edward smiled. I had a feeling that school was going to get a lot more interesting.

**Soundtrack: Elliot Minor, Parallel Worlds.**

**Please review =)**


End file.
